New Beginnings
by RIPCURL.aus
Summary: Spencer Reid's life gets put on the line, when two men try to get some money, He may even end up being lost forever... Reid!whump
1. a new beginning for New Beginnings

**Hello meer mortals. This is my 1****st**** Criminal Minds multi-chapter story, so please be kind! I would appreciate feedback (hint hint *cough splutter splutter*)**

**No Pairings, no warnings for this chapter, unless you are scared of men sitting in a room. Man that sounded like the start of a porno… This is NOT a porno… yet…? **

**Later warnings for Reid!Whump and language at the moment, could possible be more as we go along.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Criminal Minds. Although if they sell it for $2000, I so shotgun it!**

...

"_Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." _–William Shakespeare

2 men sat in a non-descript room. Bland crème walls. Brown door. It did not really match, but it did not matter. The room was barely used, and no one cared anyway. In the middle of the room was a large brown wooden table. There were papers scattered all over it. But it had a key of organisation to it. 2 chairs were seated at the table. Side by side. 2 men sat in these chairs. Pretty average men. Nothing stands out about them. Men you would trust.

'We need to change market.' The slightly older of the two said nonchalantly.

'Why? This market is fine. We are making good money.' The other questioned.

'Yeah, but we could be making much more money. Don't you want to be rich?' He answered back

'Yeah… what do we need to do? Cause I'm keeping it clean!' The younger one exclaimed.

'Calm down,' The older soothed 'We just need a different product.'

'What is wrong with the products we have?' He asked slowly.

'Everyone does that. We need to be different!' he picked up a piece of paper, 'here. This is where the money is.'

'We can't do that!' The said nervously.

'You're right, we're going here.' He pointed to some writing on the bottom of the page. 'We will be millionaires!'

'How?'

'I already have a plan.'

The met their eyes, the older one looked excited, the other looked nervous

'If you're sure.' He said submissively.

'Let's begin then.' The older one stated.

The 2 men began working in the blank room, with the brown wooden door, somewhere in the states of America. The 2 men stayed there for 2 hours, accumulating ideas, figuring things out, outlining the steps of their plan.

'This is it!' The older one exclaimed. 'This is the way we are going to do this, it's fool proof. We will get our prize!' He said in a rush, excitedly.

'How?' The younger questioned. Intrigued.

And as if on cue for a suspense movie, he lent in and whispered to him. Pointing out several things on pieces of paper, waving his hands around.

The younger one looked up 'You're right. We are going to be millionaires!'

And with that they were about to change the lives of many different people, all over the world.

...

In the same country, possibly another state, sat a 27 year old man. Unaware of his new fate that had just been given to him.

...

**AN: I know it is short, but it is a prologue, trying to get you hooked on to my story. Bet it failed didn't it? ):**

**I will only continue with this story if I get enough reviews, **

**So go on, indulge, and click that little button. You know you've been thinking about it :)**

**(Also still looking for a beta!)**


	2. Gone in the night

**AN: Welcome back! I got great feedback for that first chapter, which made me feel really good! (:**

**Just because you guys made my day, I'm going to give you a special little shoutout! **

**Reidy**

**fairytopia**

**ReadingYourThoughts**

**harrietamida1691**

**lolyncut**

**Mey**

**Jennifer**

**Thanks to anyone else who alerted/favourited this story!**

**I'll try not to make the same mistakes I made this time. That's what happens when I dont have beta! If no one volunteers, I will have to pick someone! *everyome runs away* (:**

**Warnings: language, tinest bit of violence/whump. Im rating this chapter K+ to be safe.**

**Also In my story, JJ stays in! In my world, she will never leave!**

"_A right is not what someone gives you; it's what no one can take from you." _

–Ramsey Clark

The team was sitting on the plane. Tired. It had been another gruelling case. Three unsubs, killing early to mid twenty year olds. In some sort of ritual, to some sort of god that demanded: "The blood and flesh of those who do not believe, must be shed, as proof of their wrong doings." As the second unsub had kindly told them. They were mission based killers, not stopping until they were caught, and it was true. Between the three of them, they had killed 18 males and females over a period of one and a half months. 18 lives taken away, the lives of 18 family and friends, foreve changed. Not to mention that all of this was in a small town too. No one was unaffected. The residents of Beetown, all 700 of them, or 731 as Reid had told the team, were all affected. Their lives would never be the same. The names Jeff Harvey, Michale LesWood and Lisa Mena would never be forgotten. Not in that small town, nor in the heads of some of the world's greatest minds.

After spending a week and a half in Beetown - Wisconsin, the team was finally heading home. As always the plane was divided up into sections. Each person had their own. Morgan was sitting by himself, listening to his music, resting. Not really sleeping. The idea of bodies being mangled up beyond recognition had slightly haunted his sleep. So he just pretended to sleep, hoping that he could trick the others into thinking he was sleeping, then eventually himself.

Hotch was sitting opposite Rossi, reviewing the case file. Not really reviewing it though, just staring at it. Wondering how he could have got to them earlier, saved that last boy. He knew that he could not blame himself, he could only blame the people who actually killed those people. But at the end of the day, he would still slightly blame him self. He sighed,put the folder down and turned his head to look out the window.

Rossi was watching Hotch. He knew what he was thinking, but he would give him some time. He would slowly let it go. He remembered back at the start of Foyet's ordeal, he had to talk the sense into him. Sometimes his mind just got blocked. The team would always be there to help him, if he ever asked.

JJ was also looking at case files. Choosing the next case that the team would be sent to. It always scared her, what if she chose the wrong case? What if innocent lives were taken? What if her team's lives were taken? But atleast she was helping to stop more lives being taken. That is what she always told herself.

Prentiss was staring out the window. Slowly compartmentalizing everything she had seen over that past week and a half. Pushing down her feelings, and putting a smile on her face. Only storing it all away, so that one day it would come bursting out. She constantly feared that day.

Reid was sleeping on the long sofa. As he always did. Claiming shotgun, and not sharing it. Like Prentiss, he was trying to rid off what he had seen that week. Those victims had only been a handful of years younger than him, and the idea that someone, would not only take away their life, but make it as painful as he could, was kind of getting at him.

As usual the team returned to Quantico to debrief. But it was 11.30 at night. Everyone decided that it was too late to even walk straight. So they said they would just do it tomorrow morning. Morgan had pretty excited at this idea, considering he was the one who proposed it. Although for Reid, he wanted to do it then, so he could forget about it tomorrow. Not that he could really forget, just distract himself. Not that doing paperwork all day, on the case he was trying to distract himself from would help much.

Morgan was about to head home, and he could tell Reid was getting ready to leave soon aswell, so he was gonna wait untill he was ready, and go together.

Morgan was watching Reid grabbing papers and packing things into his satchel. Tidying up his desk. Putting some more order to his desk, which was clean and tidy.

'Oh c'mon pretty boy!' Morgan called out.

Reid visibly jumped, as the otherwise silent bullpen was assaulted with noise.

'Morgan!' Reid cried out. 'Do you have to be so loud?' He whined

'Oh I'm sorry,' He mocked sympathy and put his arms up into the air.

'You go on, I'm going to be a minute.' He stated, half rushed, as he swept more bunches of papers into his arms.

'I don't wana go out alone,' He complained 'Why do you have to tidy your desk at 11.45 at night?'

'I dunno…' Resignedly he paused. He looked dazedly over his desk, then over at Morgan. 'You're right. Why am I tiding my desk?' He made a laugh.

'Oh, I just think your big ol' brain has had enough!' He wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulder. 'Considering your desk is always neat, and I have never seen you tidy your desk before, only after Strauss had a go at all of us.' He did a slight chuckle at the memory.

…

_Strauss came raging through the bullpen, obviously pissed off about something. Glaring at everyone, trying to find something that someone was doing wrong. It did not take long. Walking past Morgan's desk, which at the time was a complete and utter mess, she lost it. _

'_Agent Morgan,' She started,_

'_Section-' He was cut off,_

'_What is THIS?' she practically yelled 'How can you work like this? This is the desk of a FEDERAL AGENT not some animal barn!' She screeched. 'I don't CARE what you are doing, YOU TIDY UP YOUR DESK RIGHT NOW!' With a huff she stormed off._

'_Everyone else as well!' She added before entering her office, leaving as suddenly as she had came._

_He had been lost for words._

'_Wow, what's up her arse?' Emily said still slightly shocked._

'_I dunno, but what ever it is, it's sideways.' With that he had begun the slow clean up of his desk. Reid had joined in, even though his desk was tidy, he only did it because he thought he would lose his job if he didn't._

…

Morgan was still laughing.

Reid shook his head and snapped out of a slight daze. 'I'm fine Morgan, just not thinking straight because I'm really tired.'

Morgan gave him a suspicious eye.

He began to go over his desk making sure he had not forgotten anything. When he had double checked that he had is phone, wallet, keys, badge and gun, he turned to Reid, who was also doing the same.

'Alright, let's get outta here.' Morgan said, 'Hotch is letting us come in late tomorrow! Let's go make the best with that extra sleep!' He said quite excitedly. That was the second highlight of the day for him. The first one being 'accidently' tackling the unsub a bit too hard.

With that the two agents left for the elevator. Morgan regretted waiting for the doctor, because he didn't say a word the whole time. Usually it would be a treat, but now he wanted Reid to tell him the statistics of him dying in the elevator, or something like that. _Maybe he is just really tired._ Morgan mused, deciding that if tomorrow he was acting weird, he would confront him about it. For now he would see how it played itself out.

As they emerged from the elevator, Morgan looked over to Reid.

Still looking straight ahead, showing no sign that he knew Morgan was looking at him he let out his first words since they had got into the elevator.

'Morgan.' He paused. Still looking ahead, 'Why are you staring at me?' Turning to face him.

'Oh, I was wondering if you wanted a lift home.' He replied. Carelessness washing across his face.

'Considering you live in the opposite direction to me, I'll pass.' He said in a slight monotone.

'Nah, it's no problem. Beats catching the subway at this hour.' He said, trying to convince the genius to get into his car. Although secretly if he said no, Morgan would fine, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

Reid pointed to his gun. 'I'll seeya tomorrow Morgan.' He turned and left a rejected Morgan standing alone, speechless.

Reid had no intention of catching the subway. He wanted to clear his head. So he walked. The cool crisp air keeping him awake. He just wanted to not think about all those people, it was like they were calling out to him, but he could not reach them. He knew Morgan would press him tomorrow, so he would have to have a clear head. Ready to move on.

The walk home took about one and a half hours. But it was very calming. The tranquillity in the air made Reid feel serene. Like he could let all his emotions fall out of him.

…

_A voice, from inside a black van with tinted windows on the side of the street spoke up. 'Do we have to do this?' _

'_Yes we do.' Said an irritated voice from that same car. 'We need to make sure that everything goes exactly to plan.' _

'_But it's a bit risky isn't it?' said a thin voice._

'_You gotta risk it to get the biscuit!' the second voice replied in a malice tone._

_For a second there was silence._

'_So w-what's the plan then?' A thin voice replied_

…

Reid was soaking up the niceness of walking home. It was about 10 minutes ago that he began getting sore feet, and a sore shoulder from carrying that bag everywhere. He should have caught the subway. He could have sat out on the balcony when he got home. He knew the next subway did not come for 30 minutes, so it would be quicker to walk home. So grudgingly he continued his walk home. He knew Morgan would give it to him about this as well. So he made a mental note to do some stretches when he got home, so he would be able to walk properly tomorrow. Slowly he became incessantly tired. His eyes drooping. _Thank god I'm not driving a car _Reid thought to himself. He smiled, approximately 1500 people dies per year from failing asleep at the wheel. He did not plan on adding to that statistic. He decided to recite '_How to kill a mockingbird'_ from memory to last him his trip home.

…

'_We wait till he comes our way. He might be carrying. So we have to surprise him. And make it quick.'_

'_No witnesses' right?'_

_The man shook his head, eyes peering through binoculars out the front of van._

'_He's coming. Get ready.'_

…

Reid could see his apartment block in the distance. Only a few more minutes left. His legs and feet were sore. His bag was annoying him, he had wanted to ditch it 2.5 kilometres back.

…

'_Go! Go! Go!' The older of the 2 men ordered. They jumped out the van, and began following their target down the street. _

…

He could hear some people walking up behind him, there were two people. He could tell that much. He realised what natural benefits being a profiler was.

…

_He was only 10 meters in front of them. If he did not turn around, they could take him in a simple 'over the head' shot. The baseball bat in his hand, could testify to this theory._

…

Reid heard the people coming closer, but he ignored them, his home was just only a few steps away now. The lights starting to fill the otherwise dark street.

…

_The man did not turn around. There was just 1 meter between them. It was going to be way too easy for them._

_The two men just walked up to the man. None of their features were identifiable in the dark light. One man forcefully pulled the bat behind their head. As if getting ready for a fast pitch, and with the same motion of hitting the ball, he hit the man on the back of his head. He went down with nothing but a quiet moan._

_The two men picked up the man from the pavement. Drips of blood smearing the ash grey colour the street was covered in. They threw the man into the van and drove off._

…

Reid couldn't remember when or where he fell asleep, but he woke up with a massive headache.

…

_That night someone went missing. No one knew what had happened._

**_AN: So did you like it?_**

**_Yes? No? Maybe? let me know!_**

_There is a place downtown, where the cool kids come round, it's a button on the wall, it's a dirty free for all!_

_Get clicking!_

_Ripcurl._


	3. New Case

**AN: Welcome back! Had a good week? Yeah? The new girl at my work has a last name as REID! I was soo excited!**

**tehe...**

**Anyways, here's a challenge for you: if I get 14 reviews for this chapter I will have 2 updates by this time next week! (:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I should own criminal minds but I don't ): I'm not a profiler or a unsub, so try to bare with what I got. I will welcome any suggestions!**

_"Great things are done by a series of small things brought together."_  
- Vincent Van Gogh

The B.A.U was unusually slow. People were walking, not rushing. Casual conversations, not urgent. In the feint distance laughter could be heard.

Morgan groaned. He had been there for half an hour, and his pile of paperwork had barely moved. He looked it up and down. He looked over to Reid's desk. He was not in yet, therefore he wouldn't notice if he slipped him a few… Morgan looked around, no one was doing anything. They were lounging around. It was a mastered art: sneaking folders onto Reid's desk. For 7 years he had perfected it. With a slow rise, stretching, he picked up 4 folders, and slid them onto Reid's in pile. He smirked as he walked off to the breakroom. He smiled to himself again as he began to drink his coffee.

_Where is Reid?_ Morgan pondered. Probably sleeping, he theorised. Considering only him and Hotch were there at the moment. It was quarter to nine. He thought Reid would have been there before him. But he was most likely making the most of his extra sleep.

'Oh hey Morgan!' A familiar voice called out.

Morgan turned around to face them. Putting his cup into his hand.

'Hey Emily, have a good sleep?' He asked. Glad there was someone else to share idle chit chat with.

'Yeah, it was heaps good actually.' She smiled at him. 'Anyone else here yet?'

'No, just you, me, Hotch and a growing pile of paperwork.' He said sighing.

'Oh, sounds like a heap of fun.' Said a sarcastic voice.

'Oh trust me, you have no idea of the word fun.' A much louder and excited voice said from behind them.

'Oh Miss Penelope Garcia! How are you this fine morning?' Morgan said, a huge smile coming to his face, beginning to walk over to her.

'Absolutely amazing my sweet hot cake. Would you like to make it better?' Putting her hand on his hand, which was holding his coffee cup.

'Babe, I would already be all on you if these people weren't watching.'

She slowly eyed each one.

'I have a den.' She said seductively while winking at the older man.

'Guys, still here!' Emily threw her arms up into the air. 'Suddenly that paperwork seems a lot more inviting…'

…

Reid slowly opened his eyes. It was silent. He was basically sore all over. Well technically not all over. He had a killer headache. That was unexplained, probably just really tired. His legs were aching, a dull throbbing pain. That was probably because he was so tired, he probably forgot to stretch when he got home. Which reminded him, how did he get up to his home? He was walking…

_Wow I must have been very tired. _He groaned and rolled over. He already knew he was in for a painful day today. It was just a paperwork day. So he could just sit in his chair all day. He knew Morgan would joke about his fitness today. But unlike in his childhood, he never meant any harm. Reid kind of felt a little safe, knowing that Morgan watched over him like a big brother. He had heard about his actions when he was abducted. He trusted him, and that was a rare thing. So many people had betrayed his trust.

Reid began to roll over to look at his alarm clock. It was then that suddenly, an incessant ringing disturbed an otherwise quiet apartment. Reid was slightly confused for a second. The loud noise scaring him enough to forget what was going on. He came to the sudden realisation that his phone was ringing. He began to stare at it. Wondering who was on the other end. Was it JJ telling him they had a case? Or Morgan wondering where he was? Garcia calling to let him know he was needed at the office? He looked at his phone as if looking at it would stop its ringing and leave him in peace. Sending the phone daggers, he slowly answered it.

'Hello?' a groggily voice came out.

An inaudible voice came out the other end.

Reid looked to his alarm clock. It read 9:43AM. The young genius sighed.

'I'll be there in twenty.'

More inaudible sounds went through the phone.

' Bye.'

He clicked his phone to disconnect the call. He jumped up off the bed and quickly made it tidy again. The cotton sheets settling nicely upon the bed.

He walked down the hallway, the floorboards slowly creaking under his light weight. He walked into the bathroom. The sun was glaring right through the window, making it hard to see. Not to mention that it was spotless, so the sun reflected off every clean surface. The room was blinding. Squinting he got into the shower, turning the water onto scorching and sighing in pleasure. The hot water soothing his tight muscles.

Five minutes later he stepped out a much happier person. He wrapped a towel around his lower waist, and went to go put some toast in the toaster. Reid mentally noted to get some more bread when he noticed there were only 4 more slices left.

While he put the toast in, he went down to go get dressed. He walked into his wardrobe considering what to wear. _Defiantly a sweater vest today. _He thought. _The weather is forecast for fine with clouds, maximum 23C__o__ (73F__o__), minimum 17 C__O__ (62F__o__). _He thought to himself, so he knew he wouldn't be too hot or too cold. As he began to put his vest on, he heard the toaster 'pop'. He walked out, slightly buttered the toast, grabbed his gun, credentials, phone and carry bag. He left the house eating his toast. It was then he noticed he was walking a little funny. He cursed.

…

The whole team besides Reid had made it to the office. No one really cared though. They weren't doing anything anyway. Rossi left his office, bound for another cup of coffee. He would also claim that Reid had a caffeine addiction, but secretly he was just like him. So for the second time of the day of the day he made his way down the breakroom. He walked up to the coffee machine, and pressed the button to release the beautiful brown sludge. But something went wrong. There was an 'ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP' sound followed by a crashing sound. That was followed by more beeping. A little confused, he left the machine to its breakdown, and tried to get as far away from it as he could.

He walked past it ten minutes later. There was an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign posted to the front of it. He smirked, but soon wondered the implications of this…

…

Everyone became aware that Reid had arrived by a yelp, then a confused man standing by the breakroom, looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

'Wha—what happened to the coffee machine?' He sort of called out to no one.

A sheepish Rossi looked from his window.

Morgan walked up to him. 'I'm sorry Pretty boy, we had to let him go.'

Reid gaped like a fish. Morgan put him into a friendly sort of head lock,

'I bet you won't last 1 hour!' He said.

'Morgan! Let me go!' He called out. 'I will! I don't have a caffeine addiction!'

Morgan let him out. 'Twenty?'

The profiler nodded.

…

It was forty five minutes later that Reid walked up to Morgan and passed him a twenty dollar note.

'I knew you wouldn't last!' He called out. Reid sent him mini death stares as he walked out. It was now Prentiss' turn to slip a few files into Reid's.

…

This process went on for three more days. The coffee machine was still broken. Reid was elected to do the coffee runs, since he was always buying one for himself. On a daily basis he made about 5 visits to the coffee shop. He was tired of it. They even recognised him there.

…

_Inside a small house sat those same two men. They were sharing a bottle of red wine. _

'_I told you it would all work out fine!' The older one boasted, smiling, taking back another glass._

'_So that worked. How are we going to do this one?' The other one asked._

'_Remember? We wait it out. Take the weakest. The one they won't miss.'_

_The younger one nodded his head, as he too took back a glass. 'Where?'_

'_Where the newbie's get sent to: the coffee shop.'_

'_Should we do another practise run?' He asked curiously._

'_Don't need to. We're ready. We start tomorrow.' He did a quick pause. 'Don't worry, it WILL be worth it!'_

_They both smiled as new glasses were poured._

…

Reid woke to the usual sound of his alarm ringing. He began his normal routine. His hot shower warmed up his cool body, he smiled as the warmth ran over his body. He washed his hair, brushed his teeth, and went to go make his toast. All the same things he did everyday, walking out the house in a sweater and his favourite purple scarf.

He made his way down to the subway. Getting settled into the rush that is the peak hour rush. He always made sure to check that no one was stealing his things when they brushed up to him. But he knew all their faces. All just people going about their lives, doing their own things, not caring about him or his statistics about robberies. He got off at his usual stop, and as of late, made his way to his usual coffee shop. Walking in and ordering the usual 7 cups for the team. Juggling the cups, his bag and his poor co-ordination to the office. Unknown to him, there were two men, in the black van, were watching him with keen interest.

…

'_That one. Do you see him?'_

'_The skinny one?'_

'_yes. He is perfect. Look, he's a fed too. See that gun on his belt?'_

'_Kinda. Yer.'_

'_Is he the one?'_

'_I told you. We have to wait it out.'_

_So the two men began to 'wait it out' with a certain someone at the top of the list for the moment._

…

Reid arrived on the sixth floor, quickly greeted by the team to take their coffees, then by JJ to tell him that they had a case.

'B.A.U. Team, round table room 10 minutes.' A loud voice called out. It was no other than Aaron Hotchner. He gave a quick glance over everyone, and then began to walk into the round table room.

2 minutes later everyone was ready to begin briefing.

JJ began. 'Judy Sterizman 37' a picture showed up of a blonde haired, blued eyed girl dressed quite formally. 'Mark Amazern 33,' a brown haired shaggy man he had tan skin, and piercing dark eyes. 'Jennifer Lees 28' a young red head was shown wearing a yellow dress 'and Michael Miggins 56, were all killed execution style within 2 days of each other. All found in their homes.' She brought the photos of them smiling down, to show them dead on the floor. As if their lives had been reduced to nothing.

'2 days?' Emily commented. She shook her head. 'That's strange.'

JJ continued, 'They all had connections to the courts. Judy was an attorney, Mark a security guard, Jennifer was a stenographer and Michael a Judge.'

'There is no motive apart from working in the courts. I mean a 28 year old and a 56 year old person? They have different races and look different.' Morgan chimed in.

'Execution style? He might be trying to show them that he has more power than them.' Reid mused.

Rossi looked up from the case file. 'Was anything missing from the body?'

'No, and nothing post mortem either.' JJ replied.

'There has to be something there,' Morgan said confused. 'I mean unless this guy is a type four assassin then there has to be something! And this guy doesn't kill like a type four assassin.'

'So that leaves us with the Type one assassin- the political justice assassin, the Type two assassin- the ego-centric assassin, for his own personal goal and the Type three assassin- the psychopathic, who usually goes after popular figures of importance.' Reid said, playing with his fingers.

'Well it's not Type 3. We have to work victimology to figure which one he is.' Hotch said. 'Guys, this case is local, so let's get going. Reid, Morgan, JJ work victimology. Rossi and I will go to the crime scene and Prentiss, you go to morgue.' Hotch ordered in a controlled rush. 'Guys, I don't think I need to say how many lives are on the line here. Let's get moving.'

They all nodded and went to go begin their respective tasks. Turning the quiet bullpen on its head.

**AN: **

**I'm sorry I tricked you... But everything will be understood eventually!**

_You can't deny it. You see this button right here don't ya?_

_Click it!_


	4. Too late

**AN:/ Sorry for the INCREDIBLY long delay for this guys. I've been so busy with school, end of year exams, and working as well! I you all had a merry christmas, and a happy new year too!**

**(Any grammar errors are my own, if you see any let me know.)  
**

**Too everyone who has reviewed, i love you guys!**

**WARNINGS: Language & tiny bit of whump  
**

"Intellectual growth should commence at birth and cease only at death."

Albert Einstein

He stood on the side of the road opposite the courthouse. Watching that man leave the courtroom. _Didn't he realise?_ He questioned, not believing what this man had done.

He had to wait for him to return to his place of love. That is where a man should die. Not the way his father did. No man should die that way. He was a good man, innocent, jailed for no good reason, and yet his mother walked around happy.

He grew angry at the thought. The world was unfair to him, God sacrificed the innocent, to let the guilty walk free. It was irrational, God had made a mistake, and so justice must be done.

What goes around comes around, this man, he had it coming for him, the moment he sentence another innocent man to the same fate as his father. He knew that tonight justice would be done. He would honour his father, make him proud.

He walked off to his car, sat down slowly. He picked up a photo of his dad, he stared at it, rage swelling inside him.

'Dad, tonight I will make you proud... Follow me tonight, the world will know dad. I promise. You will never be forgotten.' A silent tear slipped down his cheek. 'I WILL do you justice, even though the world won't… Dad…' He placed the photo inside the glove box, being so careful as to not damage what is left of his father. 'Tonight justice WILL be done.' a determined voice growled. With that the car pulled out from its park and made its way to its destination.

He pulled out the front of a modest one storey house. It was a non-descript house. No interesting features, nothing to draw attention. A few trees and bushes were thrown around in the garden, a footpath swerving though the organised chaos.

The man got out the car and jogged inside the house, with the car still running. He returned a few minutes later with an over coat and gloves.

He placed a small monitor up upon the dashboard. It looked like a navigational direction system, but it was slightly different. The streets of Quantico were shown, and soon after a red dot appeared. It beeped, and then beeped again.

The man smiled, slowly figuring out his route, he pulled out of the drive and onto the road, ready to do his justice.

No one saw him come, and no one saw him leave, as he drove off with the setting sun.

…

He stopped one street away, turning the device off, he put it into the glove box. Picking up his coat and gloves, he made his way over to the red brick house.

He pulled the coat over his frame, and slid the gloves on. The cliché would have had rain pouring and a dark hood. But this was close enough. He would have cast a dark shadow but the sun was gone and darkness had settled.

He stood at the front of the house and stared at it momentarily. _This is the house of bigotry man. _He thought. _He has to know his wrong doings. _He told himself, and slowly he made his way to the door.

A soft rap on the door broke the silence of the street.

Just before a skinny man opened the door, a small bare light turned on. No one knew, but it looked almost the same to another bare bulb found in a small shack just outside of Atlanta, Georgia.

In his caution, the small man kept the wire door closed.

'Hello?' he asked.

'Oh hello, you see I was just walking down the street here, and I noticed this on the ground.' His right hand pulled out an envelope from the deep coat pocket. 'And I thought that it might belong to you…' The outsider queried.

'Ah… maybe… Who's it addressed to?'

'Oh will you look for me? My eyesight is terrible, and I didn't bring my glasses.'

The man opened the door, and was given the envelope.

The left hand slipped into the other pocket, and he could fell the knife rubbing up against his skin…

…

_I hear a woman screaming, whimpering. BANG! Another cry. I sigh mum was being punished again. _God, couldn't she do anything right? _I ponder to myself. Why couldn't I have a normal mum like all the other kids, whose mums made them nice sandwiches, and could clean and cook? I was so lucky that my dad was here to help her and take care of her._

_For a few more minutes my mum's lesson is still taking place, so I just put on some cartoons, and wait for dad to come out. Maybe he will play catch with me…_

_A few minutes later, after Bugs Bunny had skilfully evaded another trap, dad walked out._

'_What did she do this time?' I ask, curiosity getting the better of me._

'_She can't clean properly!' He exclaimed, 'How many times do I have to tell her? She's about as smart as a baby!' He began, but I can feel a rampage coming on, so I cut him off._

'_You're so good to her dad, she's so lucky to have a person to look after her like you do!' I call out over my shoulder._

_He comes and walks over to me, I look up at him. I smile and give him a big bear hug. 'You're best dad ever!' I cry._

…

_A firm knock on the door disturbs me from doing my science homework. I sigh and go and answer it. _

_Two police officers stand there. Trying to make themselves look big and powerful, but I don't fall for it._

'_What do you officers want?' I ask politely. _

'_Oh we were just wondering if your dad was home.' One of them asks, but I'm not really paying much attention to them._

'_He's just inside,' I say in a bit of a rush,' why?' I ask._

'_Can we come in?' The other one asks._

'_Sure why not.' I reply, and open the wire door._

_They charge through my house like they own the bloody thing. _

_My dad is watching the 6.00 news with mum. _

_Before he even has time to register that they have entered, the two police officers start barking orders at him._

'_You are under arrest for the suspicion of domestic abuse.'_

_He stands up. Feet apart, scrunches fists. He's ready to fight._

'_WHAT?' He screams._

'_Put your hands behind your back.' He commands in a strong voice._

'_FUCK OFF!' Dad retaliates._

_Slowly he walks away from them._

'_Turn your hands into a fist.' He commands again._

'_NO! I ain't done NOTHING!' He manages to growl loudly._

'_Sir, if you do not turn around NOW, you WILL be charged with resisting arrest.'_

'_I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!' He barks._

'_Sir. Calm down. Turn around.' He says forcefully._

_Dad doesn't move, so they jump him. _

_Dad didn't go down quietly. _

'_YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!'_

…

_I'm sitting inside the police station. _

_They won't let me see my dad. I don't know what to do. Dad would know what's going on. I know that soon he will come and tell me it was all a misunderstanding._

_But he doesn't. A girl comes up to me. She is kind and gentle, she smiles at me, and it makes me feel warm. _

_We go into a private room, and softly she asks me about dad. It isn't until half way through I realise she's trying to get me to betray dad. I don't let her. Never. _

…

_The hard wooden courtroom chair sits uncomfortably across my back, but I barely feel it. I'm hanging onto the words of the lady with the slip of paper in her hands. _

_All I hear is 'Guilty.' I scream, they don't realise! 'DAD!' I call out, 'DAD! NO!' I search for his eye, for him to tell me it will be okay. He looks up at me sadly, and tries to smile, and I break down into tears. I can't move, so the security guards carry me away. _

_Across the room, I see mum, she is also crying, but she is happy. The amount of resentment I feel, the anger, swells around in my head, and I fall to the floor._

…

_The sun is shining softly behind a small cloud. That is the first thing I notice. Though I should be paying attention to the man in front of me._

_He asks to come inside, and I let him in, he asks me to sit down, and I do, but I'm a little bit concerned._

'_I'm sorry. Today, your dad, he was, uh, stabbed.'_

_I am left completely speechless, my mouth hangs open. 'W-What?' I ask. Finally taking control, I stand 'Is he okay? Where is he?' He looks at me slowly, and I stare straight into his eyes, I know what's coming, but I don't believe it, it can't be true._

'_I'm sorry, he was D.O.A.. He was stabbed straight into his liver, there was nothing we could do.'_

_Though I want to attack him, here and now, I notice that he is keeping my eye, I feel a lot of courage for him. _

_So I stand there, with clenched fists and ask him to take me to my dad._

_With no shame, I let the tears fall._

…

I pull the knife out of my pocket, and go to do the same deed that was put against my dad, but I feel so bad for his family. I don't want anyone to feel that way.

The knife is only just touching him, and he is staring at me, I pull it back. A sigh of relief is released, and the skinny man goes to get back into his house, but it halted in his steps at the sound of a gun being cocked.

'Today, two lives are lost. Shame on you.'

The trigger is pulled, and there is a hole in the head of the skinny man in the doorway.

…

Reid was taking the short trip from the subway to his home, feeling the cool air brush against his skin as he walked. He seemed to remain monotone, as everyone walked past him and as the cars didn't even notice him. But on the inside Reid was trying to make some new headway on the latest case. The team had only worked up a preliminary profile after 2 days of work, there was little evidence and as bad as it sounded, too few bodies. Reid needed to build on what they had. So a white male, between 30-40 and organised. The victims didn't have anything in common apart from working in the courts, so he had to have something against the courts or the government. They hadn't all worked the same case, so it was something personal. _What if they did work the same case?_ Reid mused, _The unsub might be re-living the same case over and over, where he felt like he had been done wrong, and know he is giving out 'justice'._ When Reid got home, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping, he felt like he was onto something.

…

_The two men in the van smiled to each other as their target walked straight past them._

_'Tonight.' One voice murmured._

_The other concurred._

…

Reid unlocked the door to his apartment, and walked into it in a rush, he pulled his bag off his shoulder, and started rummaging through it. Reid grabbed the files and walked through his apartment, made his way to his bed and sat cross-legged on it. Reid pulled off his gun and placed it on his bed side table. He pulled out the files and started going through them in total concentration_. _

_Mark Amazern. Security Guard. Government employee for 7 years. Motive? How do you blame a security guard for a courts misdoing?_ Reid's face was puzzled. There was something there…

_Michael Miggins. Judge for 20 years. Government employee._ _The unsub probably thinks the judge was too harsh. Did something __unnecessary__._

He looked to the next file. _Jennifer Lees. Stenographer. For 1 year. Government employee. Maybe she didn't express his words the way he wanted? Maybe she knows something…_

_Judy Sterizman. Attorney. Prosecutor for 5 years. Works for a private business. Works all types of cases. Easily blameable._ Reid paused. Information processing and storing in his brain. He felt like there was something there. Not an g_overnment employee? Judy Sterizman was private. Yet he killed her. _

His eyes scanned over the files, processing the words, trying to read between the lines. There was something wrong. _The profile doesn't make sense!_ Reid realised,

_What do I know? I know that there is no evidence, he doesn't know his victims and the geographical profile suggests orgainsed, but he's not a sociopath, there is no torture or sexual component. He links his victims to himself._ There was a short pause while he thought about it._ He's a mix! a mixed killer!_ Reid felt euphoric. _He doesn't blame the government, he blames the people. They have done something, something that the unsub thinks is wrong. Mainly an organised killer, but with a small mix of disorganised going on revenge, he's not an assassin. _

_The profile was wrong. _Reid went to call Hotch to tell him, but was stopped by two people standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at him. He froze. His gun one and a half meters (4 ft) too far away.

…

'You reach for your gun, and I put a bullet in your head.' One of them said sternly, unable to tell who said it. Reid's bed sat in the middle of the room, and so the 2 men walked to either side of the bed both pointing their guns at his head. They were walking over, but Reid jumped for the gun, he was sort of flying through the air. Aiming for the bedside table, but he didn't notice the man with the gun come after him. He jumped up and took him down, while the other man came over and stood directly behind him and cocked the gun.

'Not a smart move.'

Reid was half crushed by the first man, and frozen by the second one. 'What do you want?' Reid asked, trying not to sound afraid.

The man who was toppling him, got up and shook his head, 'Oh we want you.'

Dread filled Reid, but it didn't last long because he was knocked unconscious by a hard hit to the head.

_For a fast update, click this beautiful button!_


	5. Custode

**AN: Hello everyone! uh, again long delay, school, life, work it all gets in the way. **

**little bit shorter than usual, but hopefully it's still good.**

**shoutout to readsleepwritelive, who helped me heaps with this chapter, you are amazing!**

**Same warnings, all errors are my own, enjoy!**

"Some things you'll never know, and some things you'll wish you never knew."  
-Eric Williams

Everything was grey...The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything. The room smelt damp, and the singular light switch radiated the only the tiniest amount of light. The only possible way in was from a thick wooden door that required a key. The cellar was nearly empty, with nothing really interesting inside of it. It belonged to an indifferent house on an average street. No one knew what was inside the cellar, and no one cared.

But this cellar was much more than an empty dark one, it held much more than one dare hope. What it held was something many people like to pretend doesn't exist. Something parents won't tell their children about before bedtime and something everyone hated to think about. That very something at the bottom of the cellar was about to confront everything most people live to avoid and about to affront the unenviable. All inside the grey cellar.

...

Reid was slanted against a wall, head hanging limply down and resting above his clavicle-his hands placed in his lap. He almost looked like a five year old who had been told off until he began to stir. He rolled his head slightly, and opened his eyes.

Reid woke up to one hell of a headache. It didn't take him long to recall how it had happened, and with that he reached up to feel his head. He suddenly realized that his hands were tied together with flexi-cuffs. It didn't take him much longer to realize his feet were also bound.

He sighed and gently opened his eyelids to investigate his whereabouts- that was if the room would stop spinning so he could actually focus. When he finally regained some composure, he realised he had seen something.

_Is that a box? _He wondered mentally. _That is a box, defiantly a box. Wait. Is that another box? _He tried to focus again. _There are two boxes there, _he concluded. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, sleep seeming so wonderful now.

The sleep didn't last long, with the constant throbbing in his head waking him up.

More focus was regained when the door shifted as a door opened, and watched as a man make his way towards him. During this short period he also saw that he was in what looked like a cellar, he sighed.

...

Morgan yawned-growing tired of staring at the same file and coming up with nothing new. They only had their preliminary profile, and it seemed like the deeper he searched, the less he found.

_Reid must be onto something by now..._ Morgan thought to himself.

'Hey Reid!' He said, eyes glancing round only to find Reid's desk empty, with no satchel or coffee sitting on it. He must not be in yet.

_Where are you? _He asked rhetorically to himself. He looked back down to his file. He was working victimology; there was no other connection other than working at the courts. Even though they worked at the same court, their lives never intersected. The never even worked the same case and didn't even know each other. He had contemplated the thought of personal justice but blew it out because it's hard to blame a security guard and a stenographer for a court's misdoing.

He sighed again, turning his head out over the bull pen checking to see Reid was anywhere near in sight, with no luck he turned and looked back at his file. With nothing else to do, he decided to follow the only theory that had been his only near successful one so far.

Morgan decided to take a different approach, instead of taking the similarities, he was going to see if their differences matched. Probably not, but it was worth a shot. He knuckled down into his file, not noticing when Reid didn't turn up.

...

Reid watched the man walk down the stairs; each step was purposeful and heavy. His eyes lay straight ahead and not glancing down to the young agent bound laying down on the ground. The silence in the room was eerie, and Reid could hear his own heart beating.

Reid remained silent while the man made his way towards him. He turned off the stairs and stared straight into Reid's eyes.

'You can call me Custode,' he said, his voice very stern and strict. He was standing about 3 meters from the bound man on the floor.

Reid remained silent, unsure how to respond. He had no idea how this Unsub worked, no clue to his thought pattern, let alone what he had planned for him. That was one advantage he had with Hankel, he knew his profile. He knew how to defeat him.

'I know who you are. I know what you do. I know who you will become, and what you will do.' A slick smile spread across his face, like some sort of virus, he shook his head and sighed.

'Wha-' the junior profiler replied, half of his word not coming out completely. He tried again 'What are you going to do to me?' He slurred out covering his nerves.

'Oh I'm not going to do anything. Well nothing _that _bad to you. Don't you worry, Spencer.'

Catching his trick Reid replied quickly 'If you're not, who will?'

'I don't know... Yet.'

...

Hotch walked out of his office promptly. He needed go get the team assembled, he knew he had to get a lead or soon he would have more bodies upon his feet.

'B.A.U. team, conference room, 5 minutes,' he called out. He walked across the bullpen towards the round tabled room, tapping on Rossi's door in the process.

A moment later the team was seated in their usual position, expect Reid's seat remained empty.

Morgan was first to notice, detecting the missing presence of Reid, well more notably the lack of presence of Reid's long spiels, about whatever he talks about. He suddenly had a horrible feeling in his stomach, remembering not seeing Reid that morning. Maybe it was the years of horrible things he's witnessed that was making him worry. He tried to act nonchalant about it when he asked: 'Where's Reid?'

Hotch probably was the most surprised by this, glancing around as to double check that Reid wasn't silently sitting in the corner. 'He's not in yet?'

Garcia chirped in 'I'll call him.'

She grabbed her phone and speed dialled six to get him.

Rossi looked confused. Reid was rarely late, 'It's nine o-clock, where do you think he is?'

'No idea,' Prentiss continued, leaving everyone look at Garcia for the result of her phone call.

J.J. remembered to make sure she would never forget the day that Dr. Spencer Reid was late.

Penelope took her phone away from her ear, and looked worried.

'No answer.' The room became silent, Morgan felt his insides churn.

_... _

Reid swallowed. Just because he had experience in situations like this didn't make it any easier. Every time someone pointed a gun at his head, his insides still churned and his heart rate sky-rocketed.

The world was spinning and Reid couldn't focus. Subconsciously he knew he needed to know more with what he was dealing with.

'Please,' he cleared his throat nervously. 'Can I please have some water?'

'In time.' A slick voice replied. 'I'm only here to check you over. But you seem fine.'

_Custode_ turned around, and promptly left the cellar.

Leaving Reid stranded against the wall, he could feel the dried up blood on his face. Left to ponder his fate in near darkness. The only thing he could tell was that the room was all the same. Same walls, same floor, same roof: it was all grey.

_Stay tuned, BIG action next chapter, you can find out why they have taken Reid and purpose he stands through all this!_

_What is this? It claims to be a review button, but I think you should click on it to be sure..._


	6. Out with the old, in with the new

**_AN: I know, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!_**

**_Also thanks to anyone who is reviewing/favoriting/alerting this! you make my day!_**

**_Warnings: Language & whump. Still don't own Criminal Minds.. ):_**

**_Just cause it's been a while.._**

_Previously on New Beginnings:_

The B.A.U. was called to a case where a man was shooting his victims in the head, and leaving a small mark right ontop of their liver. Reid was followed and kidnapped by a different set of unsubs, and is now in a cellar, unbeknownst to the rest of the team.

_"Because things are the way they are, things will not stay the way they are."_  
Bertolt Brecht

Reid had been sitting in the cellar for well over two hours. The walls had stopped spinning, and he felt he was ready to stand. It was hard to get up to his feet, but using the wall as support, he pushed his back up against the wall and slid up against it. His feet were bound with not too much room to move in, so at a slow shuffling pace he moved along the floor.

The cellar was about 5x6 meters, and nearly empty. It had two boxes in it, and they were basically empty, some soft toys in one of the boxes, with one particularly creepy looking clown. The second box held more restraints, for everything from binding feet to gagging mouths. There were no weapons, and the roof was two meters into the air. The stairs up to the door were concrete with wooden railings. The wood was healthy and even polished, there was no way he could find a way to turn that into a weapon. There was not enough room between his feet to climb the stairs, so he turned around, sat down on the bottom step and dragged himself up, using his arms as leverage to get up. He considered jumping up, but between his in-coordination, and the likely possibility that he would make lots of noise, he decided that this was the best option.

When he found his way to the top, he inspected the lock. It was a sturdy one. He turned it. It was no shock to him that it was locked. He felt the door was at least an inch thick. Not even Morgan could kick that down. Reid turned around and canvassed his surroundings. It was almost placid, apart from the fact that he was kidnapped and tied up here against his will. He decided his next plan of attack was to figure out what the unsubs wanted, then their profile.

He went and laid against the wall. Reid figured they would have to come down here soon enough. He processed his thoughts, and got ready to the most important profiling he would ever do.

…

'No answer.' Garcia responded. Her face was slightly glum.

'Alright, we'll leave him for now, we need to work out this profile.' Hotch said, taking a seat and gazing around at the team.

Morgan took his chance, settling the nausea inside of him. 'I think we might be looking at this wrong. Out of the four victims, only one wasn't a government employee. If our unsub was an assassin he would of known that. He wouldn't have killed them. But he did. It's got nothing to do with the courts, it could be the people.'

'But how are there no connections?' Prentiss pondered 'If it were the people, they would have to be connected in some way other than being connected to the courts.'

'It was something they did. Someone they came into contact with. A case they handled maybe?' Rossi addressed, that little excitement in his voice.

'Garcia run the victim's names against seminars they may have all attended, a big case that they may have gone to.'

'On it boss man.' She stood gave a small nod, picked her laptop up and left the room promptly. Her heels clicking along the quiet bull pen.

'Re- JJ, go see if you can get on to Reid.' JJ nodded and began to get her phone out. 'The rest of us, we'll re-do the profile.'

JJ stepped out. She grabbed her blackberry and called up Reid,

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Hi you've reached Dr Spencer Reid, I couldn't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and a number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks. JJ sighed out of annoyance.

I'll have to go and check up on him she told herself, she wasn't needed at the moment the team was getting down into the real profiling that she couldn't quiet do. But she did consider herself somewhat of a profiler, sitting for six years next to people who could tell you ten different ways to kill someone, and then ten reasons to kill someone in that manner, had an effect on her. So she decided it was her cue to leave anyway.

JJ made her way down to the car park and got into her four door sedan. And drove out to Reid's apartment. The roads have just finished the morning rush, and so she was able to make it to Reid's in less than fifteen minutes.

.Knock.

No reply.

'Reid! Are you in there? Open up! It's JJ!' She called out to deaf ears.

She let out a tired sigh.

'REID!'

.Knock.

'Don't make me kick down this door.'

JJ rung Reid's phone, and didn't hear a ring come from inside, so she turned around, and left the small apartment complex. Unaware that for Reid, every minute was of the essence.

…

Reid's head slid down the wall. He opened his eyes and jolted upright.

The world rolled.

He put one hand on the wall, offering support to his body which felt like was tipping to the left. The other hand sat in mid-air and then moved to his belly button as he tried to find his centre of gravity.

Nothing had changed, which seemed kind of boring. Reid had no idea how long he had been asleep. Five minutes or five hours.

The longer they don't come down here, the better chance that the team will find me in time. He thought optimistically.

I wonder if the team knows I'm missing yet. Reid's head conjectured, as the world moved to a standstill. Reid didn't have much time to think about it much longer as the cellar door swung open.

Custode walked in, much the same way he did before. His black hair slicked back at the sides, a little like Hotch's, and his shoulders quite broad, no doubly from countless hours spent at the gym. He held himself quite well and his feet were light. But in this cellar, they sounded like thunder. He held a tray in his hands. From what Reid could see it held a glass of water, some rice, bread and chicken. The smell soon filled up the cellar, leaving Reid's mouth drooling. Reid's senses went into overdrive craving the food, giving him a sense he had been there for a little while longer than five minutes.

'You might want this. You'll need your energy.' An undemanding voice stated, leaving Reid wondering if this had been rehearsed or repeated often. The whole thing seemed nonchalant.

'I'll be back in twenty minutes to pick up this tray. If you don't finish it, that's too bad, so don't be too long.' He lowered him head, cocking it a little, maybe trying to belittle Reid, the aim was unknown to both men.

He slowly put the tray about a meter in front of Reid, did a quick glance up, and turned and left the room in much the same fashion he came in.

Reid glanced at the food. I wonder if it's poisoned. He mused, shortly after this idea came into his head he pushed it out, and tentatively picked up the fork and slowly began eating the bland food. It had been a while since the young profiler had eaten, so it didn't really bother him too much.

Reid ate the food at a pace that he thought would last him out the twenty minutes. He didn't want to scoff all of it at once, or not eat it all. Like a tedious chore, he slowly made his way through the meal. A slow final sip of water finishing off his meal. Reid leant against the wall, and he slowly counted down the rest of the twenty minutes until Custode returned.

Reid wanted to work up a profile but had nothing to go on. He was stumped.

Five minutes, forty two seconds later the sound of the door being unlocked rang through the cellar once again. Reid looked up expecting to see Custode's face, but saw a slightly older man storm down the stairs. Through the dimness of the cellar, Reid saw clenched fists, and a scrunched up face.

With a huff, he came down and picked up the tray, staring Reid down.

'So you're the next piece of shit? Huh, I thought they said you wer' good lookin'.' The man spat. He looked later forty's and grey hair was starting to seep through his stark black hair. His face was stern, even though light wrinkles grew at the corner of his eyes.

Reid sunk into the wall. Feeling a little colder than he did before. 'W-Who are you?' Reid questioned, the older man seemed insulted by his question. He threw the tray onto the ground and intensified his stare.

'Never question me! Or anyone else! That's one thing they'll teach you. Learn some manners you're disgraceful!' He yelled, pulling back his fist he landed one punch square just below Reid's ribs. He doubled over, scrambling for air into his lungs. The young profiler's mouth was open in a silent scream, but no noise leaked. His arms clung around his torso and he fell onto his side.

The man glared at Reid on the floor, and picked up the tray, and walked up the stairs in much a huff he came in. The door slammed shut and Reid didn't move.

…

JJ made it back to the B.A.U. the team were only seconds from their case breaking breakthrough.

'All the victims had been to the west hall for a case.' Garcia said. 'Although… Jennifer Lees has only done two cases there. She usually does blue-collar crimes. Uhh... In the west wing she did one case on domestic abuse, and the other for, oh god, the rape of a thirteen year old girl.' A small gasp leaving her lips.

'Where are the people in those cases now?' Hotch asked, leaning on the desk, head down.

'Thankfully the girl is doing well, she lives with her parents in Georgia now. The other man was convicted of abuse, and was sentenced to 4 years in prison. Says here, that when the sentence was called, his son lost it, and had to be removed. He is now in… Oh, guys, two years into his sentence he was killed, when someone stabbed a pocket knife into his liver.'

Looks of realisation set across all the team members faces.

'Where is his son now?' Hotch asked again, as though the rest of the team were not there.

'His name is James Leamer, and I'm sending you guys the address and photo now.'

The team sprung up, and huddled out the room, walking at such a pace that no one heard Garcia speak again.

'Be safe my lovelies.'

…

Reid's phone rang in his apartment. The soft vibrations left a small purr on the wooden table. It turned a few degrees clockwise, as the screen flashed Garcia's name. When the vibrations finished, Garcia's name joined Hotch's, Morgan's and JJ's.

…

Half an hour later the team returned, holding a James Leamer in hand.

Garcia smiled at the loss of one more murderer off the streets. She watched as the team came in, returning to their desks, as if it were a retreat. Morgan strode up to Garcia who was sitting in his chair at the bull pen.

'What ya up to baby girl?' He questioned, leaning on the desk.

'Not much, raiding your draws, you know, you could do for some more decoration…'

'It's decorated enough!' Morgan proclaimed. 'Go decorate Reid's instead.' He blurted out, with the mention of Reid's name, they suddenly became silent.

They both turned their heads towards Reid's desk, as though he would be there, working hard on some of his paperwork.

'No word.' Garcia said solemnly. 'Do you think he's okay?'

With a shake of his head Morgan simply stated: 'It's not like him at all.'

Morgan stood Garcia up, and they both went down to Morgan's car, and began driving to Reid's.

…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

'Reid open up! It's Morgan!'

Silence fell onto the two pairs of ears outside the small, quiet, apartment.

'Reid, honey! It's Penelope here, please open up!'

Again the silence chilled the air.

Morgan looked down to the lock. He carefully studied it. Suddenly he immediately pulled for his gun, earning a gasp from Garcia.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God,' She began to mantra.

'Baby girl, the locks been forced open. Stay here.' He pulled a second gun from his leg. 'Remember?' He asked seriously.

She nodded.

Morgan slipped in, leaving Garcia in the corridor by herself.

The senior agent made his way down to the bedroom. Clearing all the rooms, he could feel his heart rate rising. He was scared he was going to find Reid on the floor, blood covering his corpse. Cold eyes staring up to him.

What he found was worse. A body would have given him closure.

He entered the bedroom, and almost missed it at first, right by the bedside table was a small puddle of blood. It only appeared to be a few drops, but Morgan's stomach fell.

Morgan holstered his gun and called Hotch.

'Hotch, we have a problem.'

The guilt was nearly over-powering.

…

A perky nurse lightly scanned through the mail, briskly walking along the smooth vinyl. Her slippers left a soft tap tap behind her. Suddenly the nurse stopped. Confusion showing on her soft pale face, she re-scanned the mail, and seemed to be in disbelief. For a third time she looked through the mail.

'Janet!' She called, returning the main desk. Her soft tap tap, now left a TAP *shuffle* TAP. 'Is there any other mail for today?' she asked, appearing sort of frantic.

Giving a glance to the in-box, she shook her head. 'No, why?' Janet asked, faced slightly crocking to the side, and eyebrows frowning.

'Are you sure?' said, reaching across the desk seeing for herself.

'I'm sure.' The nurse heard a little distaste in her words. Without another word she turned around mail in hand, heading down the corridor and turned into a quiet room.

'No mail today.' She said solemnly, her head not at full height.

'…Not again.' A soft voice was heard. 'Not again.'

**If any of you have great long term memory, you will know that I promised big things for this chapter, and I'm sorry! If not the next chapter, things will start to move along VERY soon! and the best way to make that happen, is to leave a nice review telling to get my ass into gear and write more!**


	7. Charlie

**AN: Hi... hope you had a nice easter, happy birthday to shemar and a thanks to this lovely fellow for giving me the final kick in the ass to get this up: CriminalMindsLove1 Thanks, and to everyone else pushing me along, your support is loved! **

**all mistakes are my own**

_"Mysteries are not necessarily miracles."_  
~ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

It must have become night time because the temperature in the cellar was dropping, and goosebumps could be seen on Reid's skin. There was no blanket, and Reid had only had on a long sleeve t-shirt on, his tie and some work pants. Not very helpful, considering it must have only been 10 degrees in there. The naked blub didn't give much warmth, the dim light only enough to show the fact that Reid's torso was slightly shaking. With his knees at his chest and arms hugging them Reid slipped into a light sleep.

He hoped that when he woke up, he would be back in his bed, and Morgan would pay him out for sleeping in, Emily would ask him if he was okay and JJ would smile at him. He was afraid to face these men.

Reid woke when presumably the morning had arrived. He found himself still in the cellar, but he knew that it couldn't have been a dream. In dreams you don't feel pain, and Reid was defiantly feeling the pain of the past day(s). The dull light still glowed and radiated through the cellar. Reid's stomach grumbled and he sighed. He decided he needed a way to pass the time. Putting his degree to good use, he started to build a profile.

_There are four men at least. The two men who kidnapped him, custode and the pleasant man who gave him food yesterday. There was probably more, in their 30-40s. Because that man said "so you're the next" they've done this before. By the fact they have only come in singularly, it's not a close bond, perhaps they don't trust each other. He could use that. They have a purpose for him. They're not going to torture him, otherwise they wouldn't have given him food and they would have started already. They're organised and probably –_

Reid was interrupted when the cellar door began to be unlocked and opened. He saw the light from behind the person standing at the door, proving it was now sometime during the day. This seemed to settle him some.

Reid couldn't see the person, he was glinting from the sudden burst of light into his eyes which were now nocturnal. The door shut, and the mystery man walked down. By the time he got down to the ground Reid recognised him as one of the two men who kidnapped him. On purpose or not, he stood right under the light bulb- giving light to his features. He was slender, but tough. There was softness to his features but deadness in his eyes.

'They're coming today.' He walked over slowly to Reid, and then he noticed he was carrying a tray. 'Better eat up, you wouldn't want to disappoint 'em.' He said in a foreign accent. It was unknown to Reid.

'What's your name?' Reid asked, still lying against the wall. Now his legs were straight and his hands were in his lap.

The man looked down at Reid with pity and smiled. 'It doesn't matter what my name is.' He bent over only a meter from Reid and put the tray on the ground, but Reid wasn't looking at it. He was looking at the man. He knew he needed this man's trust.

'It-it matters to me.' Reid finished. Looking up into his eyes, searching for something. The man seemed touched and stood up again. He seemed hesitant, and probably felt pity for everyone that came in here, but not enough to stop what was going on.

'Charlie. You can call me Charlie.' He smiled and turned to leave.

'Nice to meet you Charlie. My name is Spencer Reid. I'm with the F.B.I..' The man stopped but didn't turn around 'My team is coming here…'

Charlie turned around and stared at him. The softness was gone, and a harsher Charlie was present. 'You think you can threaten me? Huh!' he moved closer, raising his hands in the air. 'You don't scare me, I can walk out that door, anytime!' His hands flailed in the direction of the door. 'You are stuck here. Your F.B.I. friends won't find us. You can't trick me.' He growled, straightening up, pulling on his brown jacket.

'I-I didn't mean that. If you help me. I'll let you walk.' A quick retort spat out, hoping to turn around the small trust he broke.

Charlie turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving Reid with no reply, sitting in the poorly lit cellar. Reid sighed and tried to figure out what to do next. He glanced over to his food, and began to pull it over to him, mulling over another way to escape if Charlie wouldn't fold.

The door opened, and Reid didn't even bother to look up. Reid wasn't expecting Charlie to say anything, but he did.

'I won't betray them.'

Then the cellar door shut.

…

C.S.U. units swarmed Reid's tiny apartment. Morgan felt that they didn't belong, they weren't welcome in Reid's home. Nothing bad was ever supposed to happen. But if it did- of course it had to happen to Reid. Never Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, or any of them. Reid had been the one to cop the end of the stick too many times. Morgan glanced around at everyone swabbing, dusting and collecting evidence, he felt kind of useless.

'What happened?' Hotch asked from behind him, Morgan hadn't noticed that he'd come in. Rossi was just behind him, he couldn't imagine the others were far off. Hotch seemed slightly agitated, angry and upset all in one. He probably was.

'Our unsub defiantly came for Reid. Nothing was taken, next door neighbours didn't hear anything, though some of them said they weren't home. There are a few drops of blood next to Reid's bed.' Morgan shook his head and rubbed his hand over his head. Inhaling a large amount of air, it went into every space of his lungs.

Hotch gave Morgan a concerning look, but saved the rest for later.

Rossi broke the small silence, he walked over to the door. 'So he picked his way in right? He was here before Reid got home.' Walking along the small corridor, he stood at the edge of the living room, before another small corridor made its way to the rest of the house. 'Wait till comes home and confront him.' He held a mock gun at the direction of the door. 'Move and I'll kill you.'

Morgan chimed in, 'Reid is a trained F.B.I. agent, and he knew that. He knows that Reid wouldn't have gone down without doing something.'

Hotch started to counter 'But let's face it, Reid's not going to win many fights even with his training. If the unsub surprised him with a weapon and was fit enough to look imposing, Reid might not have fought back physically.'

'So you're suggesting Reid just walked out the door with the unsub!' Morgan defended, voice rising. 'I'm not. You know that. Reid is smart. You know with Hankle he sent us the clues, there will be something here.'

Rossi seemed puzzled, face cocking to the side just a little. 'Hankle?'

Hotch just sent him a long side glance. Rossi just nodded, understanding filling him.

'He's strong. Don't underestimate him. That might not be Reid's blood in there. He could have taken a swing at the unsub.' Rossi countered.

'Let's go through this again. If I was the unsub: I pick my way in here, before Reid gets home, and finds a place to wait and hide before he comes home.' Hotch walks down to Reid's bedroom. 'I know he works for the F.B.I. so I know he'll have a gun on him, and he'll know self defence. So I'd hide somewhere. But there's not many places to hide. The bed sits in the middle of the room, and a closet in the right hand corner, I can't risk hiding in a bathroom, so I'd have to find a small spot to wait in. I mustn't be too big. I let him come home. I wait till he goes into the bedroom, then I blitz him. But I can't knock him unconscious, I need him to walk out the apartment block, I can't carry him without being spotted. But he could run or alert someone. So I disarm him, and point a gun or knife at him, it's the only way I can control him.' Morgan theorized.

'There's something off about this.' Hotch said and they all nodded.

…  
Reid figured that 2 maybe 3 hours had passed since Charlie had come down. He hadn't been the one to collect the breakfast tray. It was the nameless man who made obviously had a true dislike for him. Reid hadn't said anything, just let him take the tray and leave, it was probably for the best. Reid kept thinking about what Charlie had said. _They're coming today… You don't want to disappoint 'em_. Who are _they?_ More importantly, what do they want?

Reid didn't have a lot of time to think about it much longer because the cellar door opened and three men entered.

_They're here_. Reid thought to himself. He braced himself for whatever they were about to do to him.

…

Forensics found nothing. The blood in the room was Reid's, no fingerprints or D.N.A.. Simply he disappeared.

**AN: I can confirm (yes CONFIRM) next chapter will have some pretty big incline to the mystery behind these men, and more reviews equals sooner!**


	8. The basement

**Wow… So how long has it been? SORRY!**

**I'm sorry for this delay. I've been sick, had a lot of homework to do, some sort of a life (hard to believe), writers block, lack of motivation and everything under the sun to stop be writing this.**

**But thanks to all the reviews that you guys sent in, they helped me to write this out. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing, I've been thinking about putting this up for adoption, so even co-labbing with someone. I still have a plan for this story, but not really time or motivation to write it. If someone would be interested in working with me, I would be happy to share this with you.**

**I know I promised a big clue for as whom Reid's kidnappers were, there is a clue in here, but not as big as was said…. (Sorry!) **

**This chapter is also not very long, I thought I would put something out to keep this going. It's really just a snippet. Better something than nothing?**

**Also if you guys have any questions or suggestions, you can ask me on twitter Ripcurl_aus or PM me on here.**

**Hope you guys have been well, and without further to do, here's chapter 8!**

"All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them."

Galileo Galilei

'You'd better be right about this.' One of the men stated. He sounded irritated from Reid's position on the ground.

'Oh I am. I swear.' He seemed confident. It was Custode. Reid's stomach churned at the thought of him.

'What makes you think?' the man asked again.

Custode just turned and walked down the stairs, leaving the other two men at the top.

'Just come.' Custode's smooth voice replied. Reid knew they were talking about him, and gave him a bad feeling. What were they talking about?

Reid sat still as the men walked down. Custode and the other man talked, but the third man remained silent.

Reid had no idea how he was going to stop whatever they were going to do to him. He didn't have a profile of Custode. He'd only shared a few words with him, and no idea about his behaviour, or his motives. Not to mention now, these two other men, were in the picture. But he did do some of his best profiling under intense pressure, as he had told Hotch once. He had a feeling that in a short amount of time, he should be doing some of his best profiling ever.

The meek lighting in the room left Reid in a fear that they would blitz attack him without him ever seeing it coming.

However, the man who had been doing the talking to Custode, came up to him gently, and ran his hand up his arm. Reid jumped away, and the man laughed.

'Your innocence is great young man.' He commented. To which Reid remained frozen and silent on the floor, afraid that him saying anything would cause a spontaneous burst of anger. A small smile was given to Reid, and the man began to look him over, and instant uncomfort was felt by the young profiler.

The man turned his head over his shoulder and started speaking, except it took a few moments for Reid to realise that he wasn't speaking in English; it was Russian. They must think that he doesn't know Russian. So he played dumb to what was going on, and listened in.

'He's very good. He would be one of the best for us. What do you think?'

The man looked back to him, and Reid feigned terror, which wasn't too hard for him to do.

'He's delicate. With a bit of training, he would be good.'

They nodded and the man keeling over Reid stood.

He then asked, 'What about Pavel? Do you think-?'

'Yes.' Was the immediate reply. Short and sharp.

Reid became incredibly nervous. He wasn't sure if he was happy that the man no longer seemed irritated, but pleased.


End file.
